Neverseen
by Ranger David
Summary: When Sophie and her friends join the Black Swan to fight the Neverseen, what will happen? Are the elves and goblins going to fight the ogres? Do they finally capture her kidnappers? Yes, I have read Everblaze, and this takes place right after it. ( I wanted to distract myself from waiting for the next book)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**I read so many fanfictions this week and it inspired me to write one myself. **

**Warning: You should probably read **_**Everblaze**_** since this book ****will contain spoilers, such as Biana becomes a _, and they join the****_ _ and yes, there is a space for a reason.**

__**This is my first fanfic, and I probably won't upload a few more ****chapters until I get like, 3 reviews? Anyways, here it starts….**

"Whoa! How do you even remember so many things?" Fitz asked. Sophie sighed. Ever since they had joined the Black Swan, Mr. Forkle insisted that Fitz practice the route to get past Sophie's blocking, so Fitz wouldn't forget. It would be a shock if the Council found out that someone could actually probe her. And due to her photographic memory, when someone went into her head, they would have to get used to all the memories. Apparently, even though Fitz had gone into her mind ever since they joined, he still couldn't handle the memories.

She still didn't like using the word memories. It reminded her of her ability to implant something in someone's mind.

As Telepaths, Sophie and Fitz had to do things the others didn't do, and Keefe did things the others didn't do, Dex, and Biana. Mr. Forkle taught them how to block someone using their mental energy, like he did that day with the jogger, told them the trick of going into an ogre's mind ( especially when they found out that ogre's were on the _**Neverseen's **_side.

Of course, Dex was constantly building weapons for the Black Swan, Keefe was working on feeling even the slightest change of mood, and Biana working on, well, just vanishing, and being completely silent.

Although having multiple abilities was a pain in the neck. Aside from her telepathy lessons, she had to practice inflicting, and had to take lessons from Keefe, since mimicking would come in handy. Why was it Keefe she had to take lessons from? Luckily for her, she didn't have to take lessons on how to resist the _**grusom-daj**_, the ogre mind trick.

Dinner was usually filled with talking. It was probably one of the best times of the day. Well, besides Keefe.

But the hardest part was learning The Black Swan's hiding techniques. Since PE had never been her best subject at Foxfire, and the hiding techniques usually involved those sorts of things, it was harder for her than the others.

She hailed Alden, Grady, and Tiergan each day, as Dex hailed his father, and Fitz, Biana, and Keefe hailed Alden as well. She wanted to hail Councilor Terik, but Grady and Alden said that it was to dangerous, but after they found out that Terik , as well as Oralie, and surprisingly Bronte, didn't mind taking the risk, they let her hail them.

Each day was a new day, practicing old skills, learning new skills, and well, trust. Each day they would trust each other more, saying things they would never say to each other before. After all, it was a good thing right? Tiergan said that the only reason Fitz was able to read her mind without knowing the route was trust.

Each day there would also be a surprise. Whether it was one, or two, etc., there was always at least one. So she got used to surprises, and it sharpened her reflexes, as it did to the others. But even after all those surprises, nothing prepared her for this. This on day when they were hailing, and they all found out the same thing.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but once we get to a few chapters; you'll see that I ****love**** cliffhangers. Once again, please review, since I won't post the next chapter until I get 3 reviews. It doesn't sound like a lot, but it'll make me know at least 3 people are reading this.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Yay! Reviews! I'll probably be uploading a lot this week, since of thanksgiving break, and no school! Who's excited? I'm going to spend most of my day writing, unless I'm going somewhere. So anyways, here we go…**

The taste of the sweet and gooey Mallowmelt melted on her lips, but she became distracted by a noise. It was her imparter, and as soon as she turned it on and saw the message was from Grady, she saw the others take out their imparters too, and wondered what Grady had to say.

Apparently it was bad news. Jurek had discovered several tracks at the Sanctuary, and they were clearly ogre tracks. And when the Council tried to ask King Dimitar, which they did do several times, there was no response, so the Council finally decided that the treaty with the ogres was over, and just today, the ogres declared war.

"So did everyone hear the bad news?" Biana asks.

"The one about the ogre's declaring war?" Dex scowls.

"At least it's good for us, maybe now since they know that we're fighting against the _Neverseen, _and the ogre's are on the _Neverseen's _side, they'll stop chasing us." Keefe jokes.

"I doubt it", Fitz says as he begins to say, "My dad says even though the elvin world is having a war with the ogres, they'll still probably be chasing us as a number two priority.

"Yeah, "I include, "Councilor Terik said that the Council is still obsessed with finding us, but the people are starting to ignore finding us, and killing the _Neverseen_.

"What's up with you agreeing with Wonderboy now?" Keefe jokes in a perfect impression of Dex. Everyone laughs, but Dex looks a little ashamed. Keefe feels it and Fitz somehow understands and says," Those are past times man, focus on the present and the future for now."

"Great words of wisdom Fitz," Mr. Forkle interrupts, but before he can say anything else, Keefe adds in , " I think those 'words of wisdom' are actually from his dad, when he was being snobby to Dex ,'See you Deck', and after he was mean with Sophie for blaming her." Fitz looked a little disappointed and replied what he said at Sophie's first year at Foxfire,"Some best friend you are." "Hey," Mr. Forkle interrupts,"Don't let what others say get to you. Remember, together, you're a team, but without one of you, you're all vulnerable." Keefe jokes, "Where did you get that? Did you get it from your father?" Just for that moment, everything seems perfect.

But Mr. Forkle just says, "Now, what were you talking about?"

"We were just talking about how the ogre's declaring wars, and how the Council will probably stop constantly chasing us since they have a war to fight." Dex explains and asks," Do you think all the ogre's are on the _Neverseen_? If they are, are we going to help the Council fight? And if we help the Council fight, will I be helping them make weapons?"

"Yes, yes, and no," he replies, "They can make their own weapons because I don't want you to have the guilt if they use your weapon to hurt us." He was referring to how they used Dex's 'Ability Restrictor' to hurt Sophie.

"However," he continues," We will have to make some kind of treaty to fight back to back, or else we will have to use our methods to secretly attack them. "

"If only we had some sparkly poop to write a message with," Keefe jokes while Mr. Forkle asks," The same one you threatened that you were going to write my name with?" "Maybe," Sophie replies, "but we're not going to tell you until you tell us your real name."

"Tempting," replies, "but no deal."

"We should rhyme it, like you used to do," Keefe suggests.

"It could be: If you want the Black Swan to fight,

you must make a treaty and make things right.

We must meet and agree on conditions,

so that you can hold your positions.

We have a common goal,

and we can use it to save souls."Biana recites.

"Okay, is anyone as confused as me?" Dex asks. Biana blushes," I just took some poetry lessons from my mom, and most of the rhymes are from other poems."

"Well, it could use some editing from me," Keefe jokes, "but at least it's a better rhyme than some of the messages The Black Swan used to send us.

**I'm not really doing the review thingy anymore. I just got tired of waiting because of how it can take days for this to upload. Just review if you have the time and it can even be short, like "Write more!" or "It's Great" or "Write more words in a chapter" . You could be a critic if you want , but tell me what you want to hear, and I'll try to imply that.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**So, this chapter will be a bit longer than the others maybe 300 or so more words, which might seem a little long, but I had one guest review that said I should write longer chapters, so yeah. **

"Hey," Dex says cheerfully," I installed the audio feature. You just need to say '_audio on' _or '_audio off'_.

"Dude," Sophie said, "being a Technopath sounds really cool. I mean what if you could make something that could do everything?"

"Yeah," Dex yawned, "well, see you tomorrow?"

"Nah," Sophie replied, "I had a message from Alden saying that there would be a meeting tonight, and I can't wait to see if they agree to our little request.

"Show me Alden Vacker," Sophie whispered into the spyball," audio on."

Sophie sees Alden, along with Della, Tiergan, Grady, and Edaline with all the Councilors.

Councilor Alina asks in fury, "Has Mrs. Foster learn nothing at Foxfire?"

"Perhaps you should calm down and look at this note again," Councilor Emery suggests. All the Councilors, along with Alden, Della, Tiergan, Grady, and Edaline look at it again. All it said was:

_**If you want the Black Swan to fight, you must make a treaty and make things right.**_

_**We must meet and agree on conditions, so that you can hold your positions.**_

_**We have a common goal, and we can use it to save souls.**_

"Biana must have written this," Della mutters under her breath, "These are some of the rhymes I showed her last week."

"Well," Alden starts,"Since the 5 children are now with The Black Swan and The Black Swan must have some way of knowing that we have declared war on the ogres, or else they would've never sent this to us."

"Shouldn't we listen?" Tiergan asks, "After all, you've seen the fighting abilities of The Black Swan. If we're fighting the same enemy, it'll be easier to cooperate with them. You know the old saying; the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Most of the Councilors nodded, but then some stopped when Emery argues,"Yes, but you are forgetting one thing Tiergan. It's true that the enemy of my enemy is my friend, but have you forgotten? We've already promised the people that we would capture every single member of The Black Swan."

"Actually, "Councilor Terik starts,"Bronte and I have already discussed this, and you're forgetting something. What have The Black Swan done wrong. Bronte admitted this just yesterday, but he already knew for a long time the Council was going corrupt. Have you noticed that without The Black Swan our world would be collapsed? Yes, they broke some major rules, but so have the rebels, or should I say killers? They broke our rules because our rules were not working, and other elves were already breaking them. If there was no Black Swan and the rebels attacked the results would be disastrous. Isn't it the rebels that actually killed Councilor Kenric? What would happen it we lost another Councilor. If it wasn't for Sophie, the entire elvin world would be burned by now. And who brought Sophie in our lives? Yes, it was Alden and Fitz, but who really brought Sophie here? The Black Swan did. Now after all they did and they want to join your side and you refuse? Who knows how powerful they are. You have seen how strong of a Keeper Prentice was. How many other Keepers do they have out there?

"And that's not it," Grady interrupts, "look at our citizens. You of all Councilors should know. Do you not realize how they're blaming you for not siding with The Black Swan? Sure, they were happy at first because of rage, but now they have their mind back. They're back to normal, and they're blaming your group, the Councilors for not joining The Black Swan and they protest for us to at least have The Black Swans as allies."

"That's enough Mr. Ruewen," Councilor Alina interrupts, "but you're missing the main point here. The point is that The Black Swan cannot be trusted because of how mysterious they are. Why couldn't they come to us when they needed us? How come they meet where they cannot be found? Even Councilor Bronte said that good things do not wash away bad things.

"Need I remind you Councilor Alina," Bronte stops her," that you are the newest member of the Council, and only in result of a tragic accident. I have indeed changed my mind. Can minds not be changed? I thought you had more common sense to know that minds are changed and because I have not brought that upon on this conversation mean that I do not agree with my thinking."

"Well," Councilor Emery decides," let's take our vote."

Sophie waits for the answer yes. After all, most of the Councilors did agree with cooperating with The Black Swan, and the offense was totally winning against the defense.

"Well," Councilor Emery starts, "it seems that we will not work with The Black Swan."

Sophie takes one glance at him and can see he's trying to hide a smile. "What?!" she asks in wonder.

She transmits to Alden, saying, _"I'm watching now, but how did they decide not to help The Black Swan, it seems like we were gaining the upper hand. I demand you to ask if they can say the votes out loud!"_

She hears Alden ask," I don't believe it, so I use my authority as Emissary to make you vote out loud."

And Sophie could not watch her eyes as 7 of the Councilors raise their hand for not joining The Black Swan and 5 for joining The Black Swan.

"Keefe! Fitz! Dex! Biana! Mr. Forkle!" Sophie shouts as she wakes everyone up.

"You kids," Mr. Forkle said," making people get up in the midnight."

You know she couldn't blame him for that.

Keefe interrupted,"Yeah, normal kids don't do that, but remember that Sophie is not normal."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Biana asked.

"Is it about the meeting?" Dex asked.

"Yep," I replied, "they apparently saw our little treat for them, and had a big long meeting, but basically, the odds were in their favor, but then Tiergan started talking, but Emery interrupted, but then Grady came and talked, but then Alina cut him off, and started talking about how even Bronte said that doing good does not wash doing bad, but then Bronte started talking and yeah, he helped us. So it was basically like we're losing, then we're winning, then we are losing, and then we are winning, and then we're losing, and then winning, but then they vote, and they're not going to make a treaty."

"Pity," Mr. Forkle explains, "it would have definitely helped us, and by a lot."

"What do you mean?" Fitz asks.

Biana clearly understands and explains, "We could ditch the idea of having to hide and attack, which would be a lot harder and it would mean less attacks, after having to hide."

Sophie looks at Keefe with a smug little smirk on his face.

"I am assuming that you have a plan," Sophie started.

"Of course he has a plan," Fitz interrupts," it probably involves Dex making some kind of messed up present for the Councilors and having it say our next message, while Biana sneaks it to the Councilors and Sophie and I using our mental power to stop anyone."

"How do you know?" Keefe asks.

"Oh I have probably spent too much time around you now," Fitz replies with a smirk.

"I think we all have," Sophie puts in and everyone laughs.

"You think? I know! We really need to stop being around him!" Dex corrects.

"Now that I can't disagree with," Fitz adds, "I need to move my bedroom. I think it's to close to him!

"You kids," Mr. Forkle starts, but he doesn't finish because before you know it, everyone's running away from Keefe!

**So, do you think this is the approximant amount of writing? If not, write more on a chapter or less on a chapter. Or give me the approximant amount of words.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Does anyone know how to make the editing thingy on fanfiction stop marking the names Fitz, Biana, Keefe, Tiergan, etc. wrong? It's really annoying when I see a bunch of red lines and they're all names. **

Sophie wakes up only to find her lying on the floor. A memory haunts her as she starts to think," Did the _Neverseen_ kill her friends and kidnap her again?" But as her minds starts to wake up, she realizes that she fell to the floor out of exhaustion from running away from Keefe.

She goes downstairs and finds the others eating breakfast, while discusses Keefe's plan. "Do you know what'll happen if you're caught and they find that you are using this?" Mr. Forkle asks. "Yes, yes, yes, we all know the risk, but shouldn't you agree to this? You're the one, who risked Prentice, and your lives, and many other things such as sending messages back and you even risked our lives before?" Keefe asks in defiance. "It's the best plan we have at this time. Do you have a better plan, or even a plan?" Fitz defended his best friend. "No," Mr. Forkle grumbles. "Besides, you know how good I am at vanishing." Biana argues. "I can make the gadgets punch the Councilors in the nose if they say no, and it'll keep on punching them until they say yes." Dex jokes.

"Hey guys." Sophie interrupts as she walks to the table. "Why don't we take a vote." she suggested. The vote was almost unanimous. Only Mr. Forkle voted no, and the others voted yes.

"Well," Keefe interrupts a moment a silence, "that settles it. We will start to work, well, at least Dizznee will start to work today, and we'll continue our normal sessions." He orders in a perfect Dame Alina voice. "Watch it, because that is some serious anger from you Mr. Forkle." "Emapths," he mutters. "Hey, I'm the only one; I have to do my job."

"Actually, it's time for us to move again," Mr. Forkle interrupts, "since they have received our little gift, they can use it to track us down."

"I thought they couldn't track us down?" Dex asks, as Mr. Forkle answers, "They couldn't because they didn't use Technopaths to create weapons that could be used to track where an item came from.

"Great," Dex mutters, "remind me to make a something that can fool their new weapon's senses."

"Anyways," Fitz interrupts, "How are we supposed to move a house with us?"

"Easy," Mr. Forkle answers, "we light-leap it."

"Um, how do you light-leap a house?" Keefe asks

"Easy, all you have to do is light leap the house as you hold it together." Mr. Forkle answers.

"Um, I don't think we need any more doctor visits." Keefe jokes.

"Oh yeah," Mr. Forkle explains, "you know how last time you came to that place? You can use the stars to help you hold more weight as you light leap. I think back then there were nexuses made of the unmapped stars, that were much more effective, which is how I began researching how the unmapped stars could affect light leaping.

"Um," Fitz starts, "we need a stellarscope or two and bottles since both Sophie and I can bottle the unmapped stars since I have a map of the unmapped stars implanted in my brain, and Sophie has some kind of ultra photographic memory."

"For a challenge," Mr. Forkle starts, "shall we have Dex make 2 stellarscope and some bottles?

"Why not?" Biana asked.

"Precisely why we should have Dex make one," Mr. Forkle explains.

"Prodigies, continue your session immediately," Keefe orders in another Dame Alina impersonation.

_20 minutes later_

"Yes! I have finally succeeded!" Dex exclaims.

"Finally? That barely took half an hour!" Biana asks.

"Yes! I have finally succeeded!" Keefe mimics stressing on the word finally.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't finally," Dex resolves.

"Wait," Fitz groans, "are we going to light leap everything inside the house?"

"Yep," Mr. Forkle said cheerfully.

"Well, here we go to another place." Sophie mutters.

It seemed like they got every single one of their possessions, but little did they know, the stellarscopes were not in the house put outside.

And that very same day they leapt to another place, the Council with their big, burly goblin bodyguards, with enough goblins for a small army, discovered the stellarscopes.

**Sorry to end like that with yet another cliffhanger, but I wanted the next chapter to seem epic. And if you're wondering why there's no action, there soon will be.**

**Also, sorry for such a short one, but the next chapter will seem epic, or at least I hope so.**

'**Never fear, another chapter is near!'**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**As I said, this chapter will be absolutely epic. **

**Awesomeness!**

**The beginning won't have action, but I promise there could be some action.**

**Me, the narrator will start at the perspective of the Council(sort of) and then back to the normal perspective.**

**I hope you like this…**

"We need you now Councilor Noland!" Councilor Emery demands.

"Is it something that I need to do as a Technopath?" Noland asks.

"Yes," Councilor Emery answers calmly. "Use the new tool that tells you if this has been recently used, and if somebody as, scan the DNA, we need to know who they are. I have a feeling it will give us a huge clue about The Black Swan, since we traced them here."

The Councilors all waited for a moment, and then Noland slowly says, "These two stellarscopes have just been used recently today. Now I shall see who used them."

They all waited for another moment and Noland starts, "Sophie Foster and Dex Dizznee both used this stellarscope, and this stellarscope." Councilor Alina interrupts in fury, "Sophie and Dex joined The Black Swan!" "Councilor Emery interrupts," Yes, Mr. Dizznee did take off the ability restrictor and it would be the best possible action if they both joined The Black Swan. However, let's let Councilor Noland finish."

"As I was saying," he starts, "Fitz Vacker and Dex Dizznee both used this stellarscope."

All the Councilors put one and one together and realized that Dex made the stellarscopes and Fitz and Sophie used them.

Councilor Alina asks the question all the Councilors wonder," Does that mean that Dex, Sophie, Fitz, Biana, and Keefe joined The Black Swan?"

_5 minutes later_

"Alden! Come down right this instant!" Emery demands.

"What is it this time?" Alden asks.

"We are going to get Della, Mr. Sencen, Mrs. Sencen, Mr. Ruewen, Mrs. Ruewen, Mr. Dizznee, and Mrs. Dizznee and I will ask some questions for all of you to answer.

"Oh no," Alden thought. "This was not good. Are they going to ask if the children joined The Black Swan?"

Emery asked. "Wait, how come Mr. Sencen is not here?

"The rebels/killers killed him," Grady lies sadly.

"Well," Emery continues," now that we are all settled, why are your children not attending Foxfire and where are they?"

Edaline was the first to recover. "Oh! Sophie is probably in her room at this time. She was all moaning and asking for more sedatives.

Della was next. "Fitz has gone on another rampage and I had Elwin make him take some sedatives and Biana is just invisible, but I believe she is raging."

"Dex is playing with chemicals trying to create a substance that will make everything turn invisible." Mr. Dizznee says.

"May I see them so that I can show Magnate Leto? He is very angry." Emery asks.

"That's enough," Grady interrupted as he mesmerized Emery into agreeing with Terik, Oralie, Bronte and the two others.

_Back to the Black Swan_

_two days later_

"So I take it you are all finished?" Mr. Forkle asks as he walks down.

"Ready as could ever be," they reply in unison.

"Then we shall begin our operation in half an hour after we discuss plans." Mr. Forkle declares.

The discussion began. "How will we start?" Dex asks. "Well," Mr. Forkle replies, "first, we need to prepare. Hand out those communicators Dex. We need to keep in contact with each other. Also, for when you get caught, Dex has made you pathfinders. These pathfinders come from the unmapped stars as well. They are able to travel much faster. Along with these communicators is a button that allows you to teleport to one another, the same way you light leap." "So will we go in groups or individuals?" Biana asks. "Good question. We will be traveling in 2 groups. One will consist of Keefe, Dex, and I, and the other group will be Fitz, Sophie, and you." Mr. Forkle answers.

"I have some sparkly poop right here," Mr. Forkle explains, "The Black Swan has a lot from hiding Silveny."

"Wait… you hid Silveny," Keefe asked, "Okay, you guys are amazing."

"Oh yeah, the message says when they agree to be allies, they will meet us in Enternalia, so Sophie, keep your spyball ready," Dex added.

"Dex will attach these to your hands. They will boost your punches and knock them unconscious, not kill. Dex will scan the area for any walls and enemies and you'll all have radars that will also show you any people." Mr. Forkle explains.

"As a last resort, we have 100 or so dwarves with about 500 goblins and the rest of The Black Swan will be here if Dex presses this button."Mr Forkle finishes.

"No wonder you guys say wait in three days," Keefe jokes, "you've prepared for everything."

"Ready kids?" he asked. They all nodded. They brought out their pathfinders and caught a beam of light.

A took a moment for Dex to scan the area, and he gave the others the all clear signal.

"It says here to go straight," Sophie whispers.

"I think we're supposed to turn left soon… wait, now!" Fitz whispers.

"Guys," Biana appears after vanishing, "there's a Councilor nearby."

"Check who it is,"Sophie whispers.

"It's Councilor Terik," Fitz exclaims, "He might help us!"

"What are you doing here?" Terik asks.

"Oh. We have a little present for the Councilors. With some sparkly poop," Fitz replies.

"Hope you don't have any for me," Terik jokes.

"Nope, only for the 7 that said they won't cooperate with The Black Swan," Sophie says hurriedly.

"Now, would you mind putting these in the Councilors room? It's a little present from Dex and all of The Black Swan group," Biana asks as she appears.

"It'll be my pleasure," Terik agreed.

"We have to go! Check those present out!" Sophie adds.

"Okay guys, the meeting area is here, so all we have to do is turn right and keep on going!" Sophie exclaims.

Umph! Biana knocks into Councilor Emery while Fitz punches Emery with the punch enhancer.

They meet with Dex, Mr. Forkle, and Keefe and leap back.

_5 days later_

"They finally want to meet!" Sophie exclaims.

"What?!" they all ask in unison.

"Yep, we're going today to make a treaty!" Sophie screams at the top of her lungs.

They leap to Eternalia and greet the Councilors, along with Alden and Grady.

They discuss the terms of the treaty. The Black Swan shall not be hunted, and will be allies, and The Black Swan shall not be forced to join back in at any time unless they want to.

They go outside to celebrate, but they see hundreds of ogres, probably around one thousand five hundred (1500). They call goblins and dwarves, and the battle begins.

Sophie and Bronte inflict pain on the ogres, the goblins and dwarves all charge in.

The goblins seem the most excited constantly yelling," I knew we never should have trusted you!" or "Die scumbag!" or "Come and face my stinky ogres!"They were probably mad since their long hatred of one another.

Fitz, Emery, and the other telepaths were busy holding ogres, while Biana had a sword and was slicing ogres like a wild maniac while disappearing.

Keefe had many of Dex's new and improved goblin throwing stars and you could see how many ogres had one of Dex's new stars in them.

All the Technopaths were building some kind of ultra cannon, and it changed the whole battle. At first the ogres were winning, because of sheer numbers and surprise, but the cannon did heavy casualties to their numbers and surprise was soon lost.

The elvs without special abilities that were really useful were using the new elf weapons. Mind you, the elf weapons were a tad bit better than the goblin's old ones, and many of the goblins started using elf weapons.

But after the battle was over, Councilor Emery was not in sight. Dex even scanned the area, and Sophie couldn't track him down in this area either.

It meant one thing, but one thing is enough: The _Neverseen_ took Councilor Emery as a prisoner_._

**Ha, ha, ha.**

***Evil smile***

**I love twists and here is yet enough another cliffhanger.**

**Sorry for all the things skipped but it would be boring.**

**I did these chapters in a present tense style for fun, but they were pretty bad, so I'm switching to past tense because it's easiest for me.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Sorry for always uploading at like 9:00 pm EST, but so far it's been the only time I have for uploading. I think it might change since tomorrow my cousins are leaving, so yeah.**

**Once again, is there any way that you can make the fanfiction editing thingy recognize names like Dex?**

**Just a reminder that **_**"Neverseen"**_** will now be in past tense, since when I tried doing present tense for the first five chapters (including the prologue), it sucked and half of the time I spent editing was changing asked to ask or whispered to whispers. Also, I'm much more comfortable in doing past tense stuff…**

Bronte immediately called a meeting among the Council. He might be annoying sometimes, but in times like this, Bronte, as the oldest member of the Council, and an ancient, was the most experienced. Of course, he couldn't be fully prepared, since Mr. Forkle, Sophie, Biana, Keefe, Fitz, and Dex were there. Of course, Alden was there just like he was in most meetings and Grady since he insisted.

"We all know that someone kidnapped Councilor Emery," Bronte started, "and probably by the Neverseen. But the big question is why? Why would they take Emery and not one of the others? Why would the Neverseen take him and not kill him. And the other question is where. Where did the Neverseen take him?"

Alden replies, "Well, it's time to know the true story of what happened. Terik, Oralie, and Bronte already know this but," he paused, "Sophie was searching for things that belonged to Jolie, since she thought there was some connection between Jolie and her. She found a journal of Jolie, and found out that Jolie was in The Black Swan," he stopped, pointing to Mr. Forkle as he nodded, "Well, and found out that she was a double agent, and that she met her killer. Which it came down to who was her killer. It was Brant. Grady and Sophie confronted him, and Grady almost made Brant jump off a cliff, but Sophie stopped Grady by inflicting happiness, and made him collapse, while she pressed a button on her ring, and Dex came and knocked Brant out. They could've let him die, but he said the Neveseen knew about The Black Swan's plan, which was to have Dex, Fitz, Keefe, and Biana to use at bait. But Brant said that he would only say what he knew if they gave him his pathfinder, which was green, and you all know that green pathfinders go to the ogre cities. After that Dex gave her a punch booster and took off her ability restrictor, so that she could go rescue The Black Swan and her friends."

"Wait," Councilor Alina interrupted, "you said that she inflicted before Dex took off her ability restrictor.'

Bronte snorted as he replied, "You would never know. The main part of inflicting comes from the heart."

"Anyways," Alden continued, "they probably took Emery to the ogre cities, and if we're going to get him back, we're going to need to plan a full-scale invasion."

That's when Biana started smiling and suggested, "Or we can get several elves, make Dex make some invisibility gadgets, and some vanishers, and the vanishers find Councilor Emery, and the other elves protect the vanishers if something goes wrong."

"Ingenious," Bronte argued, "but you need to light leap to the ogre cities, and clearly they could see you."

That's when Alden gets an idea and suggested as he nods to Mr. Forkle, "A few weeks ago, you used to unmapped stars to light leap to a place you can't light leap to, so I'm guessing if you used the unmapped stars to light leap, there's some way to light leap invisibly when you used to unmapped stars."

Mr. Forkle nods in agreement, "Just a while ago, we used the unmapped stars to light leap a whole house with objects in it and nobody," he points to Biana, Sophie, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe, "faded at all, not even a little."

That settled it. Everyone started planning, and in a week Operation Rescue was ready to move. It wasn't perfect though. They would find Emery, and then come back to Eternalia, and then tell the Council and then the Council would prepare an army to break through the area Emery was in, and then they could get Emery back. There were two groups, the vanishers, and the other elves. The other elves consisted of Telepaths, Inflictors, Mesmers, Technopaths, and Conjurers. Telepaths were to block, Inflictors , well, only Sophie and Bronte since they were to only ones were to inflict, Mesmers, well, one Mesmer, Grady, since he was the only one, to mesmerize, Conjurers, well, two conjurers, Councilor Liona and Edaline were to conjure tools that the Technopath needed to build weapons along the way.

Tools, no, _weapons,_ the elves had to use. And Sophie thought that elves had no violence. Dex's new vanishing gadget made you vanish, but you would reappear if you bumped into someone. Dex's radar was also given to anyone, now trained to track down ogres. Dex's goblin throwing stars were given to everyone, as well as a melder, improved by Dex to now kill ogres. A sword was available to anyone who wanted to use one as well.

The Council announced to the elves and pretty soon, the entire elvin world knew about the kidnapping of Councilor Emery. What they didn't know was about the plan. The announcement only said that the Council would be teaming up with The Black Swan and would devise a plan. Also, Foxfire would be canceled and those prodigies that would be needed would only know.

Operation Rescue ( the name of the operation), had a list of names to check who belonged and who didn't. The list of names were:

_Councilor Bronte_

_Councilor Liora_

_Sophie_

_Dex_

_Fitz_

_Mr. Forkle_

_Biana_

_Della_

_(14 other vanishers)_

_Edaline_

_(two other conjurers)_

_Alden_

_Quinlin_

_Tiergan_

_Councilor N_

_(3 other Technopaths)_

The members discussed the plan again, and Dex passed out the weapons. At first Sophie didn't get a sword, but Fitz, Biana, and Mr. Forkle did, and they tried to convince her, but she argued that she could just inflict pain and / or use her mental energy to hold an ogre away from her.

They were going in going in groups of 7, therefore, they had 4 groups, and each group had at least 1 telepath and 1 technopath, and one group had a Mesmer, and two groups would have an inflictor. Each group would have 4 vanishers. The official groups were:

Group 1 : Fitz, Sophie, Dex, Edaline, Della, Biana, and 2 other vanishers

Group 2 : Alden, Tiergan, 4 Vanishers, a Conjurer, and a Technopath

Group 3 : Councilor Bronte, Quinlin, a Conjurer, 4 Vanishers, and a Technopath

Group 4 : Mr. Forkle, Grady, a Conjurer, 4 Vanishers, and Councilor Noland (Technopath)

They leapt to Ravagog, where Group 1 stayed there, and the others leapt to the 3 territories of the ogres.

"This is really creepy," Fitz transmitted to Sophie. Sophie still wasn't used to his mind being in hers, but ever since Mr. Forkle showed him the route to probe her thoughts, he was able to transmit to her as well.

"I know," Sophie whispered back as she glanced at him.

"Hey!" Biana interrupted quietly, "Now that Keefe isn't here, I'm going to make sure you guys aren't going to secretly hold telepathic conversations.

Group 1 searched the entire area of Ravogog, even Dex came up with an ogre disguise and asked ogres, but no, every ogre they asked said that Emery wasn't held at Ravagog.

As Group 1 left Ravagog to leap back to Eternalia, the rendezvous area, and waited.

After a while, the other groups slowly came back. They all expected each other to say that they found Emery and told the Council.

After a long time, when nobody had said anything, they all realized that this operation had been a failure. Emery wasn't in the ogre territory. So then where was he? Where else could he be? They all realized the answer as Sophie asked, "He couldn't be in the Lost Cities could he?" They all nodded as they realized that this war would not be as easy as it seem it would.

They reported back to the 8 other Councilors and slowly said to the Council, "_The **Neverseen** has taken Councilor Emery to the Lost Cities."_

***Evil Smile***

**You thought they would get Councilor Emery back didn't you? But no, they are going to the place they have strictly forbidden:**

**The Lost Cities!**

**Anyways, I'm not going to post another chapter for a while. Seriously, 9 reviews after 152 views? I mean I said I won't need a certain amount of reviews, but really 9/152, you do the math? I think only 16.8 (repeating decimal) % of you guys are reviewing. So I'm not posting until at least ¼ (25%) of people who read review.**

**Yes, I know Councilor Noland might not be a Technopath, I just needed one Councilor to be a Technopath for that one chapter.**

**Oh, and by the way, I'll still be writing, just not posting.**

***Bonus* : If you guys get up to 40% of people reading review, I'll post 3, maybe 4 or 5 chapters on that day.**

**Once again, I'll try to post in the afternoon or morning more often (EST)!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**You guys are very, very, very, very, very, very luck to have me happy today. When I'm happy I write a lot and post a lot. **

**Happy Thanksgiving! **

**So as a Thanksgiving special I'm going to post a chapter today, maybe two, and then I will possibly do a double post or even maybe a triple post tomorrow. **

**But you guys need to catch up on reviews. You guys are doing worse than you were doing yesterday. You guys had 16.8 (repeating decimal) % yesterday, and now you only have 15%. You guys need to get to 25 % for me to post.**

**But you're all very lucky, since now I will post chapters even if you are under 25% until the end of New Years Day! (I can hear you sigh in relief!)**

**But if you guys are really awesome and get up to 40% of people who view review, I am going to post 3, 4, or 5 chapters in one day! How does that sound?**

**Anyways, if you don't remember, Operation Rescue failed and they told the rest of the Councilors the Neverseen took Emery to the lost cities.**

**Let us get this party started…**

" Mr. Forkle, Alden, Della, Edaline, Grady, and Tiergan must stay here while the rest of you are dismissed. Not to mention the Council members." Bronte announced

"So," Mr. Forkle started, "we must disscuss the healing of…"

"What?!" Councilor Alina asks in fury. "I'm sure that you are wrong. I'm sure that Councilor Emery is in the ogre cities. Why would they take him to the Lost Cities? If we were to attack, they would have to call out their ogres, and then the humans would surely attack the ogres with their tanks and aircraft."

"You're missing a vital detail Alina," Alden explained, "if we were to attack, we would have to use our goblins, dwarves, or trolls, and the humans would certainly attack them to, so if we were to attack, the Neverseen would just wait until all the humans were gone."

"So why don't we attack, not as we, but elves attack. We can attack and defend ourselves." Alina snapped back.

"You would be breaking one of the most ancient rules of the elves, back before I was even born and even before Fintan was born," Bronte warned.

"Anyways," Councilor Terik started, "we have a much more important matter to disscuss."

"We do?" Councilor Alina asked in total surprise.

"Don't act so surprised, you know what we are going to talk about," Terik warned.

"Yes," Mr Forkle continued, "I know you have not agreed to the healing of Prentice, but we need any telepaths we can find, especially in this war. If you don't heal him, we could always break away from the Treaty."

"Why don't we take a vote?" Oralie suggested.

The results were almost unanimous. All the Councilors besides Alina agreed in healing Prentice.

"Great!" Mr. Forkle exclaimed, "We'll do the healing in three days!"

"Absolutely," Bronte agreed, "we'll announce it to our people today!"

Grady and Edaline went home and discussed it with Sophie. When they finished, Sophie sighed. When they were voting for a new councilor, Alina was Sophie's first choice. She'd thought that Dame Alina would be super nice and supportive, making her have another all time Councilor vote on her side. Which would be very helpful, considering from her old tribunals, when you had a few Councilor votes, and there were Councilors that were unsure, at least 2 unsure Councilors would agree. But all Councilor Alina had done so far were things that were far from nice and supportive.

"So won't I have a guide?" Sophie asked. "You know without a guide my mind could get dragged own right? So who will my guide be?"

"The Council was worried you'd have that question," Grady explained, "Yes to all those questions but you won't need a guide. Mr. Forkle said that since The Black Swan had trained their Keepers to keep some of their consciousness, and you proved it when you probed Prentice, you will not need a guide."

That night Sophie transmitted to Silveny,"_How are you doing?" _Silveny replied by transmitting, "_Friend! Sophie! Keefe! Visit!" _Silveny also shared pictures of Silveny and Greyfell starting to grow fond of each other and then them flying and teleporting.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Edaline opened the door and asked, "How are you doing?"

Sophie started but didn't finish, "I'm okay, but…"

"But what?" Edaline asked gently.

"It's just…" Sophie started telling her about how she was looking for Jolie's stuff, discovered a journel, found out that Jolie's killer was Brant, how Grady and Sophie confronted him, and so on.

Edaline started crying and apologized. Then she asked, "Are you nervous about the healing?"

"Yeah," Sophie replied, "especially since I'm not going to have a guide. Last time, if it wasn't for Fitz, I would be dead."

"Do you like Fitz?" Edaline asked.

"Um, yes, I mean no, ugh, how do I explain this? I like him," She started but was interrupted by Edaline, "So you do like him." Sophie let out a sigh and finished saying, "but I don't _like _like him, well, I do, but I don't. Ugh, why does this have to be so confusing?"

"It's okay, you don't have to decide now, but," Edaline stopped.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing, just nothing."

Those were the last words Sophie heard as she drifted into sleep.

_Three days later_

"Are you ready Sophie?" Alden asked.

The healing of Prentice was taking place in Everglen, near the Vacker's house.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready now." Sophie answers.

She went into Prentice's mind, and started looking for that nook. Then she inflicted love and happiness, trying to make him come back, and transmitting, _"Prentice, come back." _Finally, Prentice's mind came back and asked, "Where am I?" Then he saw Wylie and gave him a big hug. He turned to Alden and said, "You were right there was no reason to worry."  
>And for the first time for a while, she actually believed everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't.<p>

Soon after Prentice came back the Council started acting all weird. Well, most of it. Councilors Bronte, Noland, Oralie, and Terik didn't and started forming a few meetings with those who were to be trusted. Alden and his family was, as was the Ruewen family, Dizznee family, Keefe, Tiergan, Wylie, Prentice, and Mr. Forkle.

Then after a few days, the ogres suddenly attacked during one of the meetings. Nobody even said anything. They didn't attack the rest of Eternalia, just only the meeting area, which only the Councilors knew where the room was.

It meant one thing; the Council was betraying The Black Swan.

Mr. Forkle was the first to react, "Quick! Leap out here with me!"

"Where are we going?" Bronte asked.

"To a place so that we can hide!" Mr. Forkle screams!

They slowly enter the light, and then they go on the same beach where the stellarscopes are.

"So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bronte asked.

Everyone nodded. The Council was betraying The Black Swan and joining the Neverseen. Sophie reached out to everyone's mind and they were all thinking the same thing each other was thinking. But she felt a mind that was never there before. So she quickly tracked the location and ordered, "Look over there!"

They all looked over there. It was someone but the fog was blocking their view, so they went closer and discovered it was Councilor Emery. His clothes were pretty tattered and beat up, but it was definitely him.

**Really sorry to not be able to post another chapter today, but I hope I'm going to have the time to do like a double or triple post tomorrow. Again, please, please, please review.  
>This was a shorter than some of the other chapters I have written, but I have a feeling that this one is the best or second-best.<strong>

**I know about the little cheesy romance, well, kind of, but there was a guest review that said they wanted some, but I didn't want to choose between Keefe of Fitz, since I was originally on Team Keefe, but after Everblaze... Yeah.**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Are you excited for the triple post? Sorry to not start this in the morning, but it's going to be quite common that I'll post in the afternoons. In the morning, I have to do a bunch of chores and projects and boring stuff like that, added with the fact that I usually wake up at 10 or 11 from over reading, but you guys don't really mind reading at night, so I'll continue like this. This is my first chapter posted at like, in the afternoon, not at like 9 pm. And it's Black Friday so I expected to have to hurry to write three chapters.**

**Do you guys read Brotherband Chronichles? You should have after you looked at my account, but here's an alert, Scorpion Mountain is finally coming out December 2, 4 days from now, which is really awesome, since I read Blood of Olympus just a while ago, then Everblaze, and then Scorpion Mountain, not to mention I'm getting psyched that I'm getting Percy Jackson's Greek Gods tomorrow!**

**Depending on how good Scorpion Mountain is, I might start a fanfiction on the next book, which hopefully has a title so I don't have to spend millions of hours coming up with a title!**

**Anyways, I promised at least three chapters, so here it is. I have plenty of time, since a chapter usually takes 1 to 2 hours. Yes, I know I write super fast, because I usually take like 25 to 35 minutes, but the editing is just…ugh, it's my least favorite part of writing and takes like 50 or more minutes. Not to mention any breaks or interruptions since I usually want to know if I get another mail or Skype, I turn the alert on, but it's really annoying if I'm writing, since I usually just write a sentence and just keep on writing from there, but then I lose my memory. (Why can't I have a good memory?)**

**You guys are probably tired of me talking so, here you go…**

"What did the Neverseen do?" Bronte asked.

"We had a betrayal on the Council?" Emery replied.

"We already know that," Bronte says obviously annoyed, "but who was it?"

Emery managed to croak, "It was…"

Of course, everybody asked, "It was who?"

Emery collapse as he croaks, "Alina."

Alden's face turned dark, probably because of his relationship with Alina.

"This is a serious offense," Bronte says, "and she'll probably," Alden interrupted him, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, you are not going to be a Councilor anymore. None of you are. The remaining Councilors who agree will tell the people that the Neverseen are good, and that we are rebels."

Everyone nodded as he continued, "If we're going to survive, we're going to have to recruit as much goblins, dwarves, and trolls as we can, not to mention any animals, since the ogres will probably destroy the Sanctuary." He went to continue but heard Emery's jolt of pain. He pointed to Elwin, "Better get Emery well again," and continued, "But, if we are to survive, we must join The Black Swan. Our plans shall not be discussed until anyone who wants to leave leaves." Nobody left so Mr. Forkle explained, "Now you'll have to swear fealty to The Black Swan."

When everything was finished, Mr. Forkle explained, "I have many goblin friends as well as dwarf friends. I bet when they see that they are cooperating with ogres, they will join us. Well, at least, most of the goblins and some of the dwarves."

That's when Elwin shouted, "I'm old friends with the troll king and many of the troll's most important people, so that will guarantee at least a few trolls."

_A few days later after the talk…_

"Well, I see Gigantor and a few thousand of his friends are on our side," Keefe joked.

"That's most of the goblins," Sandor warned.

"Well, that will be a _lot_ of help," Sophie chimed in. "Now we have a bunch of goblins to fight a bunch of ogres."

"That's why you can never trust that much, you have to be alert for things, constantly looking, since there's always that little shadow, that turns into a whole rebellion, into a war, and into disasters." Sandor warned.

For some reason Sophie then thought about her telepathy session and what Tiergan said about trust. Could she trust Fitz? Could she trust Keefe? Dex? Biana? Nah. She put that thought away. She remembered what Grady said about goblins and ogres.

The next morning, Councilor, wait, they weren't Councilors anymore, so Bronte called a meeting.

"Our next step of action must to get as many animals freed from the Sanctuary. You know how cruel ogres are to animals."

"Yeah," Keefe whispered to Sophie, "they better not hurt Glitter Butt."

Sophie smiled. Like Keefe, the mastermind of trouble, would care about a creature, and not cause chaos around it.

"She hates that name, remember?" Sophie asked. But when she waited for Keefe to reply, Bronte began discussing the plan, and they went into action.

This time, they would just charge in, getting as many animals out by light leaping them.

The operation was a huge success, they got 20% more animals than they expected.

Sophie's hopes were especially up when Silveny showed her images of The Black Swan freeing her and Greyfell, and that Silveny was even having a little Alicorn baby.

Sophie was feeling great until The Black Swan spotted an army of ogres. Although it had good news with it, they outnumbered the Neverseen 5 to 1, and that was probably how they won.

"Well," Biana joked, "it's time for me to slice some heads." Sophie shuddered at the image of facing Biana in a battle, Biana was great at using the sword, and combine that with her awesome vanishing skills, she would be almost unstoppable. But then of course, she could always inflict, and Biana wouldn't be the only beast. Fitz was good with a sword too, and if someone came near him, he could stop them and attack. Grady could mesmerize an ogre to kill another ogre, and spread that around. Mr. Forkle and Alden would do the same as Fitz. In fact, every Telepath did the same as Fitz. Apparently Wylie was a Guster, and was a good one too. He made a bunch of tornadoes.

And Dex, Dex was just beasting it. With his new weapons, he was almost unstoppable. And his cannon just blasted ogres out to the sky. Kesler, Dex's dad, was making a bunch of splash potions of death, which severely injured the person or people who were in the range.

The other elves were just attacking with the goblins, trolls, and dwarves. When Sophie first saw a _real_ troll, not the one the humans thought a troll was, she thought they were all cuddly. But they weren't they were fearsome with their axes, slicing off the ogres heads.

Then was the matter of the animals. Grady trained them to attack, but only if he gave them the order. He also taught them defense. Iggy and a lot of his friends were farting on the ogres, and it seemed to be deadly. The dinosaurs were attacking the ogres as well. Then there was the matter of Silveny and Greyfell. They were flying up, and then dive bombing groups of ogres. When they were in danger, they teleported or flew away.

Sophie inflicted on the last of the ogres as they suddenly dropped to the floor screaming in pain. She could tell they were dead. '

Sophie came back, and lying there was Brant, which was really werid, since there was no fire, and he was unconscious. What was that all about? Why was he here?

But one thing was clear, the ogres must have betrayed him.

**Yeah, I know this was kind of short, but… I mean, you guys are getting probably like 3 of these, so don't complain, unless you are or want to be a huge jerk, even bigger than Fitz was being in Exile (the book, not in Exile, well yes Exile, but not Exile the place, Exile the book.)**

**Reviews are always needed. If you don't give me reviews, I don't have the power to write, I will just imagine it in my head.**

**Notification: You guys are doing a little better with 15.68 something %. Just keep on reviewing, and you'll get to 25% in no time!**

**Anyways, how does a Brotherband Chronichles fanfiction sound? Some of you may not know what it is, so you have to read it.**

**Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get back of the relatively simple business of planning another chapter. (Quote from Ranger's apprentice, and if you haven't read that, read it too!)**

**PM's (Private Messages) are allowed**** , just PM when you need to and review when you need to.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Some of you may be wondering how long this is going to be. Truthfully, I don't know. It's probably going to last until one of the three reasons occur. Until I don't want to do it anymore, I thought of everything I could, or the real fourth book comes out. For now, let's just say it might last a while.**

**Anyways, if you have any ideas, or would like to see something in the story, just PM me, or write it in a review. And if you suggest Sophie date someone, well, let's not do that quite yet, but if I see a solid amount of people who say that, I will actually make her date that person. I haven't come up with the exact rules. I'm cheering for Keefe or Fitz! That's why I let you guys choose, because I don't know which one to choose. But that'll be in like, later chapters. And if you guys don't really choose,I'll spend a week re-reading all three books to see which one Sophie would like, and if the other boy would like Sophie. But, you guys haven't even said anything about that, excluding one person who said I need to include romance, which I accidentally deleted. That's why you need reviews! You may not like something and just tell me ahead before you go, I do not like this chapter! And I have to say okay, I won't do that.**

**Something is wrong with you guys. I post a chapter at 4, and 1 person sees it, and then I post a chapter at 10, and 5 people see it. And I thought that posting it during day would help it get more views!**

**The next chapters after the next chapter may be significantly longer, and because of that, I will probably post less often, but it seems like my chapters are pretty short, so I have to do this. I'm willing to make the sacrifice. I'm probably going to gradually increase the number of words (again, after the next chapter).**

** You guys don't seem to be reading these top things. They are very important. And since pretty much the person who viewed reviewed, nobody viewed or reviewed anything yet, you guys are still at like 15.7%.**

**Yes, I know these are becoming much longer, but they're important.**

**SO YOU MUST READ EVERYTHING IN BOLD.**

Alden's face popped up on her imparter and asked, "Is everything okay?" Sophie sighed. That was what all parents ask. The same boring thing. So Sophie decided to come up with a reply that was just as boring, _yes_, even if things were not okay.

Well, now you can guess what she replied. But Alden saw a serious look on her face and asked, "Did something bad happen?"

"Yeah. I found Brant lying on the floor of my room. At first I thought he was dead, but then, I found out he was unconscious."

"You must be thinking what I'm thinking."

Sophie nodded. They both knew that the ogres had betrayed the Neverseen, well, at least betrayed Brant. "Should I try a memory break?" Sophie asked. "I'm sure it's safe, he's probably not lost or broken."

She put her fingers on her temples, and pushed her mind through. She saw Brant at an early age, then him having fun with Jolie, and then, the incident. She saw everything that happened. Then, she wanted to stay there forever, but she remembered her task. She searched for more memories, only to find him confronting Grady and her. Finally, she found the memory she needed and The Black Swan needed. She found that Lady Gisela took over leadership of the Neverseen, convincing everyone that Brant was a traitor. But then she felt something. Whether it was an instinct or not, she felt that Brant's mind was about to shatter. She knew he deserved a punishment, but she would prefer not for someone's mind to be broken, after all previous events.

Sophie just realized how much she went through in only 1-2 years in the elvin world. She realized how much she was going through. Then Grady's words made sense: "Sometimes I think you're the oldest 13-year-old there is." Compared to Stina or Marella, she had really gone through a lot. Then she pulled herself together. She couldn't compare lives. They didn't have the same lives.

She heard the others come back. "Please don't let there be many injured or dead." She thought.

But when everyone showed their faces she suddenly felt that everyone was depressed. Not only that, there was like a moment of sadness. Well, at least she thought she felt it. But if she did, she would have yet another ability, being an Empath. "I'll worry about that later," she thought. But she didn't need to be an Empath to see their faces, and soon asked, "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"We only had 17 deaths, and they were goblins," Alden whispered and stopped. Then Quinlin said for him, "Both Fitz and Tiergan are severely injured."

That moment, she waited for Biana to start crying, but Biana wasn't there, so she hid her feelings. Once everyone left, she hailed Biana.

"You've heard the news right?"

Sophie nodded.

"I never saw it happen, if I did, I would help them, but…" Biana stopped.

"It's not you fault," Sophie assured her.

"Why don't we go see how they're doing?" She suggested.

Biana nodded and they agreed to meet at the "new" Healing Center. Keefe was there too, not surprising since he was Fitz's best friend. It made sense that Fitz and Tiergan were there together. After all, they were fighting together since they were Mentor and Prodigy. Sophie just wasn't there since she was riding Silveny.

Brant was in another bed too. But that didn't matter right then. Only Fitz and Tiergan mattered. Her friend and Mentor.

"Let's see," Elwin muttered, and using his Flasher skills to change the color of his orb. When he turned the orb red, his face turned pale.

Biana was the first to notice, and her expression was grim, "What's wrong?"

Elwin double checked, probably double checking, but then he said, "These wounds are not physical wounds, they are burns. I don't know how this is possible, but when I flash this red light, it seems that these are some serious burns."

Sophie started to say something, but Elwin cut her off. "These were made from a special type of ogre swords, and when you hit somebody with a sword, they get a burnt there. They're lucky they have such strong minds. The burn usually kills you after a while.

Sophie and Biana started crying, and Keefe was just going rage mode. He started slamming his foot on the ground and punching the walls, but then Elwin made him take a sedative.

"Anyways, there's no reason to worry." A familiar voice came from the door. It was Alden!

"I have the antidote right here," he explained.

Elwin made Fitz and Tiergan drink the antidote. Then, when he checked, the burn wasn't there, but they were still unconscious. "The burn has been there too long," he explained, "so hopefully they'll get up in one day maybe two.

The next day Sophie and Biana went to check on them again, but they were still unconscious. Although they were unconscious, Brant was not, and when Sophie was him, both of his hands had a silver wristband.

Sophie knew it was an ability restrictor, so he wouldn't set anything on fire. But it still gave her creeps. When she had the ability restrictor on her head, it felt terrible knowing that she was Talentless. She still had daily nightmares.

She spent the rest of the day riding on Silveny, while Keefe rode on Greyfell. They were looking for any sign of ogres or the Neverseen. When they came back, Silveny transmitted, _Help!_ She got Elwin and Grady to check her, and they seemed excited.

"Silveny's going to have a baby alicorn right this instant!" They exclaimed.

The baby alicorn came out and Grady asked, "What should we name her?"

But before they were able even think about it they heard wails from inside the healing center. Sophie and Keefe knew they were Fitz and Tiergan, so they hailed Biana and went to check on them.

Elwin double checked them and even triple checked them and said that he found nothing wrong. But Sophie knew what was happening, and Keefe seemed to know what was happening.

"I think," Sophie started whispering slowly, "that Fitz and Tiergan's minds are broken." And then started crying.

**Ha! I am intense aren't I. How many more surprises like this are there going to be in this story? Well, probably a lot. That's why I like writing. To make all of you guys cry. Just kidding. Anyways, Sophie can fix them right? RIGHT? **

**You'll find out in the next chapter. And by the way, I might include a little more of something… but I won't tell you just yet. That would spoil all the fun.**

**REVIEW! Always appreciated and needed. Needed a lot. Any suggestions or ideas? Include them in reviews or PM me.**

**Time to get back to writing the third chapter of today.**

**And these chapters will get longer, I promise, it's just I have to do a triple post today!**

**I am crazy for doing that when you do not review.**

**Remember, you must read everything in bold, they are important, especially if you just think. Oh! I probably shouldn't PM him. Well, guess what you should.**

**And if you want a brotherband chronicles fanfic, tell me in a review. **


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Okay, you guys are really killing it with the voting thingy. I said it would be in a **_**later **_**chapter. Probably in like chapter 20 or something. But I guess you guys preparing for things wouldn't be bad either. Especially since if like everybody just starts saying things it might be earlier? I don't know. **

**Anyways, I'm considering having the Neverseen have some way to secretly kill xxxx or xxxxx. Those are in x's because you must not know who I'm talking about. Hint: You guys are all talking about these two. And this does happen at this chapter. And yes, an x stands for one letter, so now I'm pretty sure you know who they are.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but my mom said that I was at the computer too long. Since I spent like the whole afternoon doing a project (on the computer) and well, writing. So my writing has been delayed and this probably will come out at like 9 or 10 pm EST.**

**But those aren't important. You guys are doing horrible. With only 13.03 something % of you guys actually reviewing. I think besides not writing, I'm going to have to actually kill one of the main characters.**

**You guys are **_**really, really, really **_**weird. Only 7 views for chapter 7 and 9 for chapter 8? Is something wrong?**

**Well, you've probably heard enough complaints, so let's get started…**

Elwin called a bunch of elves to com to the healing center, but Sophie was too devastated. Her Mentor, the one that taught her, and defended her, was now broken. And Fitz, her friend, the one who had shown her what she was, was broken as well.

"Keefe must be even more devastated," she thought, "Fitz was his best friend, and he knew Fitz way before I did." But then a different thought came in mind. She knew both well – wait, why was she doing this? She should be trying to heal them.

Sophie put her fingers on their temples, and indeed, they were broken. Then she broke out and asked, "How long was I in their minds?" Elwin put up three fingers, and she knew that meant three minutes, not seconds.

"But how was I there for three minutes?" Sophie asked. "I was only there for about 20 seconds before I went out."

She saw Quinlin try to probe them. She waited about 2 minutes and a few seconds, but then he asked, "Now how long was I in their mind?"

Elwin put up two fingers. And he replied, "But I only was there for a few seconds."

"Why would time go faster in there?" Sophie asked.

Alvar interrupted, "If you go faster in time, it's an ogre poison. They put it on some of their weapons, and if you get struck by it, there is a burn, but your mind does get broken, depending on how long the burn was there, and once your mind gets broken, even if you fix them, they'll be lost in time."

"Is there any antidote?" Elwin asked.

"Not that I know of," Alvar replied.

That's when Mr. Forkle stepped in, and interrupted, "I know a dwarf medicine that is very useful in clearing any poisons."

"Wait, that one?" Alden asked.

Mr. Forkle nodded.

"What's wrong about it?" Sophie asked.

"It is very strong, and it does include limbuim, which is why we couldn't give it to you. But it also includes many other ingredients elves have never used, so it's very risky that an elf may not get up after it. Nobody has ever tried it, which is why I'm so uncertain," Alden explained.

"The decision should be made by a family member or a close friend," Grady suggested.

"Why don't we do Della, Alvar, Biana, Keefe, Sophie, and I for Fitz's vote," Alden suggests.

"Who votes in favor of risking it?" Alden asked.

Sophie's, Keefe's, Biana's, and Alvar's went up. "Well, I guess you're outvoted, so why don't we do it when we have the time?" Alvar suggests.

"Why don't we do Tiergan's vote now too?" Sophie suggests.

"Who want Tiergan to take the antidote?" Prentice asked.

The results were unanimous, all three of them ( Sophie, Prentice, and Wylie) agreed.

"Let's start with Tiergan because the results were unanimous for that one," Sophie suggests.

Kesler came and asked, "Am I needed?"

Elwin nodded and replied, "Yes, number 165."

Kesler's eyes shot up and Elwin said, "It's our only chance."

Kesler started mixing a bunch of chemicals and cam up with a bottle of purple liquid.

They fed it to Tiergan, and Alden warned, "Quickly Sophie, bring him back before the poison can take place."

She inflicted happiness and kept on transmitting,"_Come on Tiergan, we need you."_

Then Tiergan's eyes popped open, and Elwin forced him to take a Bottle of Youth."

"Well," Alden started, "It worked, so I guess Fitz can take it to."

"Wait," Tiergan asked, "what?"

Alden pointed to Fitz and Tiergan understood.

Kesler opened Fitz mouth and made him drink the purplish elixir. For some reason, this one felt more suspenseful. "Nothing going to go wrong, it worked with Tiergan, it will work for Fitz," she thought. But the more she thought about it, the more suspenseful it got.

Finally, it was time to bring him back. The healing was easy, since it was easy to get to Fitz.

But he didn't wake up. Sophie asked, "Why? I healed him completely, didn't I?"

Tiergan placed his fingers on Fitz temples and started entering his mind. "I can't hear anything," he complained.

Sophie probed him and when she slipped in, Fitz mind was acting normally.

Mr. Forkle, Alden, Quinline and Prentice all tried, and it was the same result, they couldn't hear Fitz.

"Did Fitz's mind get stronger because of that?" Sophie asked.

Elwin shook no.

But she didn't get to ask for an explanation. She never had the time. Fitz started screaming. He was alive, and when he was still screaming, Keefe said, "He's feeling happy." And when he was still screaming, and Sophie probed him, he was perfectly fine. Just thinking.

Alden's face turned pale. "It can't be, it just can't."

"Fitz's mind is shattered, and for some reason, you couldn't heal him. Perhaps it was because of the antidote." Alden explained. Then his face turned dead serious and asked, "Did that antidote contain Ruisleq?"

"It's a type of alchemy recipie," Alden explained.

Kesler nodded.

Alden whispered, "Fitz is deadly allergic to Ruisleq."

"I still have that needle," Mr. Forkle explained, "and it's the only way to cure deadly allergies like that."

"Go ahead," Alden managed to croak.

Mr. Forkle used the needle on the arm, since he explained that was where the poison was injected.

"I'm here," Fitz got up, and Keefe got him just as he was about to collapse."

"Well," Keefe sighed, "that worked!"

"This is bad," Dex muttered, "The Neverseen are approaching."

Right then Brant showed up and waved goodbye. "I think I'll be taking these two," and leaped away with Fitz and Keefe.

Right then Sophie broke. Broke with the guilt. The guilt of so many things. Imagine how the elves would be doing without her. Tiergan would've never changed, Alden wouldn't of been broken. Kenric would've never died. The rebels would've never attacked. Prentice wouldn't be broke. Her memory showed her so many things. How many thing she had risked for her friends.

The last thing she saw was Tiergan shouting, "Quick-," but then she collapsed to the floor.

"My friends would be great without me. If I had never come-" but that was her last thought as she drifted in her broken mind.

***evil smile***

**You guys are probably going to be so pissed. **

**Why would I have to do this?**

**You guys need to review more. Now only 13.3%. Need I remind you need 25%?**

**Every character has a weakness. That's what Shannon said on her blog. She had to make Fitz angry. A character cannot be perfect. That's what Sophie would do if she came to that thought. And getting Fitz and Keefe kidnapped was the perfect opportunity for her to trigger those memories. But don't worry. I'll find some way for Sophie to get up. Some way. I swear.**

**Anyways, I'm looking forward to a bunch of **_**NO! Why did you do this?**_** And this here explains it.**

**Reminder: The next chapter will be significantly longer. Maybe about 1800 words.**

**Review! That's what you do when you have a suggestion, a comment, or you're just pissed at me. Fitz is transmitting that Keefe feels your anger right this moment!**

**Anybody want a Brotherband Chronicles Fanfic? If you do, just review something like: Do a brotherband fanfic! **


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**This probably should have come out a lot later, since… Yeah you're not reviewing as much as I would like you to. But, a lot of great things happened (new dog, new iPad, a bunch a money, etc.), so, I thought maybe you guys need more Keeper to read.**

**Fanfiction Nobel prize award goes to a guest, who said I should write from POV's. But I have no idea what Keeper of the Lost Cities POV's would look like, and just in case, if Shannon does do POV's in the fourth book, I don't want to do the complete opposite thing in POV's.**

**For those of you wondering why there are no chapters posted, it's because I got sick. Damn you diseases! And also because of stupid projects that I have to do.**

**And anyways, you guys need to REVIEW. You need 25%, but since I've tortured you enough with bad news.) ***_**laughs***_**, I'm going to reduce it to 20. **

**And considering those of you telling me to bring Sophie back, and to get Fitz and Keefe back, I just might not do it.**

**Scorpion Mountain comes out today! Going to get it this Saturday. **

**Cross your fingers I'll only have to wait a month the 6****th**** book comes out.**

**I'll probably bring Sophie back…**

**In 3 or more chapters, that is.**

**So, let's begin…**

Keefe woke only to find Fitz and himself tied up.

Brant entered the room, trying to interrogate them. He asked, "Now, what are you two doing with the Black Swan? What are their plans?"

Keefe could see Fitz trying to probe Brant, and Keefe started feeling Brant's emotions. They were calm, but he was feeling rage-a lot of rage.

"Brant wants to show King Dimitar that the Neverseen will be able to catch the Black Swan, and he's starting with us," Fitz transmitted.

"Wish I had my throwing stars," Keefe grumbled. As much as he didn't want to be like Sandor, those throwing stars were useful. So he hoped for the best.

"What are you now?" Fitz asked. "Sandor?"

Brant could hear them talking and he asked, "Do I have to put you in different rooms?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he actually liked Sophie. "Why is she there when we don't need her and she's not there when we need her?" he thought.

Fitz must've been reading his mind, since Fitz gave him an awkward face. To retaliate, Keefe started feeling his emotions. They were… Love? No way, he thought, Fitz can't like Sophie.

Little did they know, Fitz was thinking the same thing. And they both did not know that they both liked Sophie.

Then Fitz must've heard a thought, because he turned on a serious face, and a few seconds later, he transmitted, "Brant knows two ways to escape. One is common, and they're expecting it, so let's do the other one."

Fitz transmitted an image of how to escape, and answered Brant's questions with lies. He went on and on and gave Brant the complete opposite plans that the Black Swan had. Brant was getting tired, and Fitz and Keefe escaped through a vent.

It led to a huge river, and Keefe sighed, "This might take a while."

"What's our plan of action?" Fitz asked.

"Well," Keefe replied sardonically, "I thought you were the leader."

Keefe felt Fitz's emotions, but this time, Fitz felt annoyed. Of course, that was what Keefe expected.

"I mean," Fitz started, "how are we going to get back the Black Swan?"

They sat near the river, thinking for about an hour. Then Keefe though of something he had learned at Foxfire. "At Foxfire," Keefe explained, "there was something at the bottom of a river, which sucked you to another place. They all would have a circle trimming it, blue, white, green, or black."

"They probably work like the crystals for light leaping," Fitz said. "Which means that we'll have to look for a circle under this river, and if it's white, we can go in it."

Finally, something worked well, since they found it in 10 minutes.

"Well, I guess this takes us back," Fitz sighed.

They slowly walked into it, and it started sucking in them.

They came out, only to see that it led them to the Sanctuary. "Wait," Fitz asked, "I thought it was impossible to get here by our tricks."

Keee replied sadly, "That's probably how they got to Silveny."

A brief moment of silence passed, and then they looked out the window. There were 100 or so ogres outside.

"Wait," Fitz explained, "let me try to contact Sophie, I've never transmitted to my dad, or Quinlin, or anyone else."

Keefe suddenly remembered a small detail, Somebody hid some pathfinders here. I can probably collect them. I know a trick that lets me find them."

Keefe seemed to be looking up into the sky and ran a few kilometers. Then he dug out a few pieces of dirt, and found them.

Fitz tried to look for Sophie's mind, but it was nowhere to be found. He tried harder, but still, no avail. Then he pushed his limits, he found the Black Swan's location, and found Sophie.

"Sophie," he transmitted, "come to the Sanctuary."

"Sophie," he transmitted, "Keefe and I need you."

"Sophie," he transmitted, "Brant captured us, but we escaped. Hurry and tell the Black Swan to invade the Sanctuary."

"Sophie!" Fitz transmitted louder.

_ Sophie! Sophie! Sophie!_ Fitz kept on transmitting to her, but she wouldn't answer. So Fitz decided to probe her mind.

He remembered the route, and broke through her defenses. He looked, but all he saw was darkness. He thought that it was because she was injured or poisoned, but he didn't know Sophie's mind was broken. Not at all. Not even one tiny bit. Fitz kept on searching for some consciousness, but he found nothing. But he never gave up, which was his downfall. His mind had spent too much time in Sophie's broken mind and collapsed.

Keefe frowned. "It seems like Foster's injuries are spreading to Fitz too."

He light leapt to the last spot where he had seen the Black Swan, carrying Fitz with him as he did it.

He shouted, "Alden! We've come back!"

It turns out, Alden and the others had just found out that Sophie's mind was broken.

Keefe went to where he felt the crying, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Grady's voice managed to croak out, "Sophie's broken."

Keefe started sobbing, and collapsed.

When Keefe woke up, he explained to the others, "Fitz was trying to transmit to Sophie, and then told me he was going to try something else."

Alden's face turned pale. Keefe didn't understand, so Alden explained, "That something else is trying to probe her. He probably spent too much time in her mind, and then his mind got broken as well."

Keefe sobbed, "Is there any way to bring them back?"

Alden shook his head, and from everything going on. Sophie, his friend had broken, Fitz, his best friend had broken too.

His last thoughts were, "How can I live like this?" as his mind started blaming him for not paying more attention and not get kidnapped, blaming him for not escaping earlier, blaming him for so much things that he really couldn't change. His mind shattered as he became broken, because of guilt.

**You guys were really expecting me to bring Sophie back?**

**For Fitz and Keefe to come back and to see Sophie living a normal life?**

**If you did, this is going to be bad for you. Very bad. But I might put some happy stuff for note, ff you can't handle this, you probably can't handle some of the other chapters.**

**And yes, I am evil, so Santa won't come, but evil Santa will and give me awesome presents and ideas to make you guys much more miserable.**

**Anyways, you guys are going to need to review if you want more. You guys are only at 12%.**

**Yes, I know I said there would be longer chapters, but I wanted to get something done, since I was sick.**

**Note: I'll be uploading a chapter in 2 to 3 days. More if there is some serious homework.**


End file.
